The End of the Beginning
by Amai Nigai
Summary: Momo and Toshiro end up in a city of zombies and tries to survive with their friends. This is my first story. This is with the help of my friend, xXLolitaXx. We are both authors for this story. I DON'T OWN BLEACH! Characters of Bleach and a twisted version theme of High school of the Dead. Don't miss it. FYI I didn't finish watching High school of the dead.
1. Prologue

Hey, this is my first story ever written. I'm writing this story along with xXLolitaXx. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Come on! Hurry up!" Toshiro yells.

Momo was running behind him. Something grabbed Momo on the shoulders, "Kya~!" she screams. Toshiro comes running towards her with a metal stick and smashes the thing in the head. Momo whimpers and Toshiro grabs her arm, lifts her up and runs up the stairs.

"In here." Toshiro said, he opens the door, gets in, closed and locked the door. They were in the fencing room. He saw Rangiku and Rukia hiding in the corner.

Rukia asks, "What are those things?"

"Those happen to be our classmates," says Rangiku.

Momo stopped shaking and screamed, "No~! I don't want this to happen! This can't be hap –," before she could finish she was pulled into the arms of Toshiro. "It's ok. I don't want it either, but I'll be there for you. To protect you." He whispered into her ear and smiled at her.

Then he opened the window and saw the city which was leaking black smoke in the air. Which meant the city was getting taken over. But who started at all this chaos?

* * *

><p>Please review! 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: How It Started

This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How It Started<p>

Running down the hallway was a girl covered in blood. She opens the door to her classroom and screams, "HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP M~~~" blood spurts out of her mouth.

"What's going on?" Toshiro demands as the girl looks like she's dead.

Everyone in the classroom screams. Her arms reached out for Toshiro quickly as to hug him, but Momo pushed him out of the way. The girl tried to bite Momo's arm and she screamed. Toshiro grabbed the meter stick, broke it in half and stabbed it in her head. The girl froze in front of Momo, arms fell to the side and she herself fell to the floor.

Suddenly the speaker boomed, "Evacuate the school now! ...Ge...ge...GET AWAY!.. Ahhh~!" Then it went dead.

Every student in the classroom ran for their lives, but Toshiro and Momo stayed for a reason. Momo was frozen in shock when Toshiro grabbed her with one hand and other the meter stick. They started to run. There were soulless bodies grabbing and eating students. Toshiro looked for a way out. Momo had become dead silent. Toshiro decided to hide first and entered the girls' washroom pulling her with him. Checking that it was empty, he locked the door then out Momo down to sit.

"Are you okay?" Toshiro whispered to Momo. Momo shook her head and started sobbing. He hugged her, "Shh~."

Mom glanced at him and asked, "Are we in the girls' washroom?" He blushed then nods.

"What's going on? Why is this happening?" she asks stuttering and shaking.

Toshiro answered her question, "They're here. I heard from my father that a new virus has been discovered by a young genius...it'll turn people to zombies...or flesh eating monster...there's no way to heal it..."

Momo gasps, "W-what?" she looked frighten, "We need to get away..." Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"We need a weapon for you." Momo smiled slightly, "There are swords in the fencing room which is on the fourth floor," she said, when they were on the second floor.

Toshiro frowned, "We need the keys to the room." Momo got up, "As captain of the Fencing Team, I have a set of extra keys." She says proudly.

"Shh~!" Toshiro says, "They react to sound." Momo covers her mouth and nods, as she heads towards the door. Toshiro stopped her, "I'll go first. You don't have a weapon and I do," gesturing to the bloody meter stick. "Let's go," as they left the washroom.

"Tch," goes Toshiro as the meter stick is no less than a twig now. While running, he throws it away and grabs a metal stick leaning off the wall.

Momo screams as she sees Toshiro smashing their heads. _I knew she couldn't handle the sight of it,_ he thought.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Toshiro yells.

Momo was running behind him. Something grabbed Momo on the shoulders, "Kya~!" she screams. Toshiro comes running towards her with a metal stick and smashes the thing in the head. Momo whimpers and Toshiro grabs her arm, lifts her up and runs up the stairs.

"In here." Toshiro said, he opens the door, gets in, closed and locked the door. They were in the fencing room. He saw Rangiku and Rukia hiding in the corner.

Rukia asks, "What are those things?"

"Those happen to be our classmates," says Rangiku.

Momo stopped shaking and screamed, "No~! I don't want this to happen! This can't be hap –," before she could finish she was pulled into the arms of Toshiro. "It's ok. I don't want it either, but I'll be there for you. To protect you." He whispered into her ear and smiled at her.

Then he opened the window and saw the city which was leaking black smoke in the air. Which meant the city was getting taken over.

* * *

><p>How did I do? Please review. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

Half of this story is written by my friend xXLolitaXx with my editing on the story. Hope you enjoy! (:

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Escape<p>

Toshiro searches for the swords with Rangiku and Rukia, but they couldn't find any.

"Where are the swords?" Toshiro said getting irritated.

"Well, they should be..." Momo started saying and then remembers, "Whoopsie...I just remembered we took them back to clean them...ehehe...sorry...but I kept my personal sword, yet there's only one."

Rangiku and Rukia sighed, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just use the mop handle and anything that looks pointy, sharp and made of metal." Rangiku said.

Rukia said, "It's alright, Momo. It's not your fault you forgot." Trying to comfort Momo.

Toshiro didn't look happy at all. _How could we fight without any weapons?_ He thought. Then he remembered the baseball club and their bats.

"Let's go. We've got to go to the baseball club to get the bats. Hopefully they're still there by the time we get there." Toshiro said.

They all nodded. Momo fastened her sword on her waist and walked to the door. "I'll go first this time. Since, I'm the one with the weapon." Momo said almost imitating what Toshiro said the last time.

As she opened the door, there were several of those hideous things falling towards them, but before they could enter, Momo jabbed all their heads off in a single motion.

_No wonder she's the captain of the fencing club._ Rangiku, Rukia and Toshiro thought.

"Come on! Let's go!" Momo said as she headed out with the others following behind her.

The baseball club was on the third floor, so they had to go down one. As substitute weapons before they could actually get the bats, they used the mops handles. Rangiku kept on screaming and Rukia kept on getting stuck close to them. Toshiro and Momo were almost like they were skilled at this.

After several screams and falls, they finally reached the baseball club, only to see Ichigo, Renji and Chad there.

"Kurosaki!" Toshiro said, "What are you still doing here? You should've escaped with the other students."

"Toshiro, well we wanted to fight as well. I mean don't leave out all the fun stuff to you guys." Ichigo said.

"It's Histugaya-san to you." Toshiro said.

"Hitsugaya-san, why are you here with Rangiku, Rukia and Momo?" Renji asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Momo said, "We're here to kill these things and get the bats."

Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro and Renji took a bat, but Chad didn't.

"Hey!" Ichigo said, "Chad, don't you need a bat?"

"What for?" he replied, "I have my arms and fists."

_Oh right! Chad's stronger than us. Totally forgot that._ Everyone thought.

As they got the bats, they started out the in the hallway's smashing their heads off.

Meanwhile, "Inoue, hurry and make those arrows!" Ishida yells, shooting arrows at those things and aiming for their heads.

"I'm trying to make them as fast as I can. So far we have 247, 853, 916 arrows. Including the ones I made." Orihime says panting cause she can't make them any faster.

"Do you want to die or not?" Ishida said in a creepy voice and glared at her.

"Eep~!" Orihime squealed, "No~." she said in a small voice, then quickly made a million more. _Kurosaki-kun~!_

"AAAAHHH~!" screamed Rukia as Renji smashed the zombies head out right in front of her eyes.

Renji looked at her and said, "What? Can't take a little blood?" then looked at the zombie, which wasn't a pretty image. "You know what, forgot what I just said."

Momo was jabbing away with the sword and Toshiro was watching her back. Chad punched their heads off, which was pretty creepy, since he was really strong.

Rangiku and Ichigo were yelling at each other, "You didn't have to save me you know!" Rangiku said.

"Well, if I didn't save you, then you would've become one of them. Did you want that to happen? Huh? Huh?" Ichigo said pissed off.

Toshiro then got mad and yelled at them in an angry and loud booming voice, "If you have time to argue, then do it later and help us fight off these things!" Rangiku and Ichigo turned their heads to face Toshiro and had a scared face on them. "Yes!"

Then they continued fending off themselves and helping each other, Rangiku told Ichigo that they'll continue there argument once they got out of the school and city full of zombies.

Orihime panted as she held a bag of arrows following Ishida to the amin floor. Orihime gasped as she saw a familiar head of orange.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" she cried.

Ishida gasped, "No!" the zombies had full attention on them.

"Oops..." Orihime said backing away as Ishida growled and shot his arrows. Orihime was backing out, when she bumped into something. She turned around and saw it was a zombie and shrieked. Her hand went into her bag and pulled out an arrow, then shoved it into the zombie's eye. Orihime panted realizing what she just did and screamed in horror.

Ichigo turned to the voice and saw Orihime.

"We need to help them," he says as they ran and smashed down the zombies. Momo jabbed them in their faces and ran towards Orihime what was bawling her eyes out.

"Shh...we need you to be quiet," she said trying to comfort her as Toshiro killed them.

"We're clear for now..." Toshiro said as he motioned everyone to be quiet.

Ishida nodded, "Thank you for the assistant," he says.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Whatever we just need to leave here as quiet as possible. Who has a big enough car for us?" he asked.

Chad raised his hand, "I have a pickup truck. Some of us can ride in the back." He said in his deep voice.

Orihime gripped onto Momo's shirt, "What's happening.." she said in horror as they made a run towards the exit.

"Hurry!" Toshiro said as they ran to the pickup truck, the zombies were a;ready catching up with them.

"Get in!" Chad says as he got into the front with Ichigo. The rest sat at the back. Momo was about to get on when a wave zombies came.

"Behind you!" shrieked Rangiku as Momo spun around and sliced the heads off.

"Start the car!" Toshiro says.

"What about Momo?" asked Rangiku scared.

"Trust me." The car started.

"MOMO!" Toshiro yelled as he grabbed her wrist, Momo nodded as she was lifted off the ground. She sliced the heads off as she collided with them. Finally he pulled her up when they left the school.

"Epic..." says Toshiro as Momo leaned against him panting and bloodstained. Momo shed a tear looking at her bare hands.

"I'm so taints..." she muttered as Toshiro embraced her and looked others who were huddled together scared of what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I was busy most of the weeks and couldn't really work on it that often. But I'll try my best to write faster.<p>

Was it good? bad? terrible? horrible? not worth reviewing for?

...nevermind about the last part...PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble

Hey, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Trouble<p>

"Aizen~," whined Gin, "can we finally go meet with the trouble makers?" looking at the screen which shows Toshiro and the others in a truck driving away.

"Not yet," Aizen said experimenting on a formula making it sizzle, "yes, ahahahahahaha," in a low creepy voice, "it's finished. Let's test it out shall we?"

He pours onto an unharmed citizen he captured, "No~!" he screams. "Argh~~~" as the scream dies down and becomes a moan, "urgh~" he rips through the ropes that tied him on the chair. He smashed the computer into pieces and appeared behind Aizen in a flash.

"What did you do to that formula?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, I improved it. Now they are much faster and stronger, so this time a smash in the head won't kill them anymore. The only way for them to kill them is to rip off their limbs before they become zombie food and become zombies themselves." Aizen said in a weird voice.

"Hey Aizen, it looks like they're at the hospital across from us." Gin observed. "Shall we make an appearance? I haven't seen Ran-chan in a while."

"No," Aizen said, "I don't want Momo to know about this, not yet. She'll have to suffer a bit more, before she knows the truth."

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're at the hospital. Let's go and get the clean bandages. Those zombies just never give up." Chad said.<p>

Everyone was tired and sweating and injured very badly, especially Momo, her fencing sword had snapped and stabbed her in the stomach area, luckily it didn't hit any vital organs.

"I'll go in, Kurosaki, Ishida, come with me to get them," said Toshiro. "Chad, Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime stay here with Momo and figure out where the safest place to go is."

Toshiro, Ichigo and Ishida ran in, and just then Momo opened her eyes and reached a hand out to Toshiro, "Shi...ro...cha~" she started but never got to finish because she fainted. Momo was losing a lot of blood at the moment.

"Hang in there, Momo!" said Orihime, holding onto one of Momo's hand.

Toshiro, Ishida and Kurosaki looked around and it was silent.

"Looks like no one is here," Ishida said, "Ichigo, you take the first level, find anything that's still usable and bring it back out, then continue looking in the other rooms. I'll take the second floor, and Hitsugaya-san will take the third floor. If you find any zombies, you know what to do."

Toshiro and Ichigo nodded, and then headed off to the rooms to find and still usable medical aids.

Toshiro opened one of the doors and found Dr. Unohana on the floor.

"Unohana-san!" Toshiro said, "Wake up, Unohana-san."

Her eyes fluttered open and she came to her sense, "Oh my god, the patients skin turned all grey and their eyes turned back to white and they started biting the nurses and other doctors and ... and ..."

"Slow down, calm down." Toshiro said. "Good thing I found you, I need your help."

Dr. Unohana looked at Toshiro with a serious face, "What's wrong?"

"Momo is in deep trouble, she's bleeding non-stop. Can you help her?" Toshiro said.

"I'll get everything I can, but I'll need your help carrying them out," she said ordering Toshiro to get what she needed to treat Momo's wound.

Ichigo and Ishida were already done getting everything they needed. Then they say Toshiro running out with Dr. Uohana carrying a bunch of stuff.

"Hey, you need help?" Ichigo said lending them a hand as well as Ishida.

"Yeah, all that's need now is the blood bags. All of them." Dr. Uohana said, "Do you think you can get them, Kurosaki? They're on the top floor."

His eyes widened and he gave a sad sigh, "Ok, top floor right?"

He started running up the stairs and running and running and running until he got tired and plopped on the ground. Ichigo saw a vending machine. He walked to it and broke open the glass, then took a juice can and drank it all and there happened to be blood on his hands. Unfortunately, the glass attracted some zombies that were hiding in the closet. The zombies ambushed him, when suddenly Chad comes with an iron rod and throws it to Ichigo. Ichigo smashed their heads.

"Good thing I followed you, or else, you'd been dead." Chad said.

"Yeah, thanks man." Ichigo replied.

Chad grabs the iron rod and said, "Go Ichigo." Fighting off the zombies to distract them from Ichigo.

Ichigo said, "No way am I leaving you man."

"GO~!" Chad yells and behind Chad a zombie bites him.

"ARGH~~!" Chad screams.

Ichigo froze from shock.

"LEAVE NOW~!" yelled Chad.

Ichigo didn't want to leave Chad behind, he had on a sad face and ran to the vault and took all the blood bags. Running back down he saw Chad lying on the floor, motionless.

_I'm sorry, Chad. I'm sorry._ Ishigo thought and saw the zombies were also motionless... and headless. He bent down and put his hand over Chad's heart. It was no longer beating. He ran back to the others to tell about Chad.

"Here, I got all the blood bags," Ichigo said sadly as a zombie walks up behind him and gets ready to chomp down on him.

"Ichigo~, get down," Ishida screamed and Ichigo did as told, then Ishida fired an arrow and it shot right through the zombies skull.

"Thanks man, you saved my...life." Ichigo said.

"Where's Chad?" asks Toshiro.

Ichigo shook his head, "He saved me from a zombie ambush and didn't...make...it..." Ichigo said shedding a tear.

Everyone else was shocked to hear about it and looked down in sadness and Orihime prays for Chad's safety to the other world.

"Ngh...Ah..." Momo gasps as the pain was too much to take.

"Momo!" everyone said looking at her, watching her suffering in pain with the massive blood rushing out of her body.

"We need to get to a better place quick, before I start treating her wounds. Right now, all I can do is wrap this towel around her and let her drink some water." Dr. Uohana said.

"Right, Orihime, Rangiku and I had come up with the best place to go and the safest place to go, my house." Rukia said, "It's huge and it's close by. We have a lot off bodyguards securing the place, with guns, swords and arrows. And so far, I don't think any of those zombies would go near there, because Byakuya nii-san and father are probably getting the army ready to secure the area."

They all looked at each other and thought about it, and then they all agreed to go there.

* * *

><p><em>At the laboratory<em>

"Aizen, it seems that they've got Dr. Uohana on their side helping them. That's not good. I wish we had a speaker there too, 'cause I can't hear a single word they're saying." Gin whined.

"Patients Gin, the camera birds will follow them and then we'll know where they're going." Kaname said, "And I think they are going to Kuchiki Main Household. That area is basicly held off and guarded well."

"That doesn't matter," said Aizen, "as long as we have this," holding up the chemical formula, "there's nothing that can stop us. Mwahahahahaha~~~!"

Gin was worried, he didn't want to do this to Rangiku, but he feared Aizen more than anything in the world. _I'm sorry, Ran-chan. But bear with this, just a bit longer, please~._

Kaname felt Gin's worry for something, but he couldn't quite catch what it was.

* * *

><p><em>The ride there<em>

"Hold on, Momo. We're almost there, just hang on a little longer." Toshiro said, holding tightly onto her hand.

Ichigo drove quickly, but saw trouble ahead, "Uh...guys, we have trouble coming up."

Everyone turned their heads and they saw a huge amount of zombies blocking the bridge to Rukia's house.

"Behind us too," said Orihime as the zombies were closing them in.

"This is troublesome," said Ishida, getting his arrows ready.

"There's no other way," Toshiro said, "we're going to have ride over them to get over the gate."

Everyone turned at him and looked as if he were crazy, except for Dr. Unohana who was busy with Momo's injuries.

* * *

><p>Please review! 3<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: A Whoopsie Solution

Yo, here's the next chapter. This idea was xXLolitaXx. Hope you enjoy. X3

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Whoopsie Solution<p>

They all looked at Toshiro like crazy except for Ichigo because he's driving and Dr. Unohana because she's tending to Momo's wounds.

"You're crazy," said Ishida, "There's no way we could ride over the zombies unless we had a ramp, which we don't and it's impossible to just make one right away." He pulled out his cigarette box and pulled one out. "Anyone have a lighter?" he asked.

Toshiro got one out of his pocket and handed it to Ishida. Ishida flicked it, but it didn't stay. He kept on trying and trying while Rukia tried to keep in her giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" said Rangiku.

"Your hair," said Rukia, "I'm surprised you haven't even noticed how messed up it is."

Rangiku took out a mirror from her bag and took a good look at her hair.

"Oh no," Rangiku said in a shocked voice, "Oh My God. My hair is in total chaos. This is not good." Pulling out a hairbrush she brushes out her hair until it isn't tangle up anymore and takes out...a hairspray?

Orihime looked at Rangiku, "You actually brought along hairspray?"

"Yeah, why not? I need it to keep my hair in place, that's why you don't see it getting messed up and why it stays that way for the day." Rangiku explained.

* * *

><p><em>At the laboratory<em>

"Wow, she actually brings along hairspray, I don't think I've met anyone like that so cautious about their hair." Kaname said.

"Yeah well, that's Ran-chan to you," said Gin. "Hey Aizen~. How long are we going to stay here in this stinky laboratory?"

"Until I've created a formula so that nothing can kill a zombie," said Aizen, "and then, we'll be able to rule the world with indestructible zombies! Mwahahahahahaha~!"

Gin walks over to the table full of weird formulas. He was picking up the tubes and looking at them.

"Oh, Gin, can you get the red liquid in the tube and pour half of it into the green liquid that's in the beaker, please?" Aizen said.

Gin didn't know which one was the red liquid he was talking about because there were three red liquids that look the same, but there was only one green liquid beaker. He took a random one and pour half of it into the beaker, then it began bubbling and bubbling.

"Uh...Aizen, is this suppose to happen?" Gin said.

Aizen looked over and said, "Oh no, you put the wrong red liquid in..." then is started smoking.

"Uh oh," said Kaname.

Then there was a huge explosion in the laboratory.

Everyone was covered in black soot.

Aizen glared at Gin and gave him the eye.

"Whoopsie?" said Gin and gave an innocent look, but still smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the ride<em>

Rangiku sprayed a lot of hairspray on and Ishida finally got the lighter to light. During that Ichigo hit a bump on the road which made Rangiku move her hairspray away from her hair and onto the truck and Ishida move the lighter towards the hairspray and then Orihime saw what looked like a flamethrower. Then Rangiku let go of the hairspray and Ishida let go of the lighter. Ishida had a slight burn on his hand because of the hairspray and lighter combined.

"Whoops my bad, are you guys okay back there?" Ichigo asked.

They all looked at each other and thought of the same thought; _we could use this like a flamethrower and burn down the zombies._

Rangiku got up on top of the truck holding her hairspray and the lighter. One in each hand, then she flicks on the lighter and puts the tip of the hairspray near the fire.

"What's going on?" said Ichigo.

"It seems that your whoops, gave them a good solution," Rukia explained, "Rangiku's up on the roof with a hairspray and lighter, you know what that does."

As they got closer to the zombies, Rangiku waited for the final moment when they were just a few metres away from them. Right at that moment, Rangiku pressed down on the hairspray and the flamethrower went like crazy.

"Woohoo~!" Rangiku yelled as she moved the so called flamethrower around the truck.

Ichigo drove right over the zombies, and it was very wobbly, Rangiku had to move around just to stay in balance. Of course, the bird was above the truck and was watching their every movement they do.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the laboratory<em>

"Huh~, so they figured out a plan after that whoops. Pretty smart for a bunch of High Schoolers, don't you think, Aizen?" Kaname said.

"Yes, only just a few more drops..." Aizen said pouring a tube of blue liquid mixing it in with the orange liquid.

"Aizen~!" Gin whined jumping on top of Aizen pouring all the blue liquid into the orange liquid, it started to smoke once again.

"Gin~!" Aizen said in an angry voice, then the explosion happened and everyone was covered in soot again, except for Kaname.

* * *

><p><em>Riding over the zombies<em>

Up in front Ichigo saw the gates opening.

"Hey, we're getting closer to the gates," called Ichigo.

"I see Byakuya-niisama just up ahead." Rukia said.

Speeding up to the gates they ran over a bunch of zombies and Toshiro, Orihime, Ishida and Rangiku were watching the zombie's burn down to ashes. As they cross the gate, it began closing immediately. Ichigo stopped driving and they turned around to see a huge fire burning the zombies.

"Glad to see you made it here in perfect shape." Byakuya said as he approached them.

Then after hearing that statement, they all looked sad once again.

"We lost Chad back there at the Hospital," Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Byakuya, "Why don't we make a proper grave for him at our yard." Rukia went into Byakuya's arms and cried for losing one of them as did the rest of them cry. They made it to Rukia's house while still looking sad. Momo was placed in one of the guest rooms while Dr. Unohana is still tending to her injuries. The rest were outside making a grave for Chad.

Dr. Unohana came out to give her blessings to Chad and told them, "Momo will be fine now. She'll probably wake up tomorrow morning. All she needs is rest and that's it."

Toshiro was relieved to hear that and so were the others too.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want, because there is nowhere else for you to go." Byakuya offered.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I'm thinking of going along with the small gang because they might need help if they are injured. And I assure you, I'll make sure nothing happens to your younger sister." Dr. Unohana stated.

Then she went inside while Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku and Toshiro stayed outside and cried about their friends death.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Confusion

Hey, I know it's been long, but I finally found my inspiration. The next two chapters will coming out soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Confusion<p>

Momo remains unconscious in bed as Dr. Unohana checks Momo heart rates and looks after her.

*knock* *knock*

"Yes?" asked Dr. Unohana.

Toshiro walks in and sees Momo laying in bed and very pale. It hurts so much he couldn't bear to see her like that.

"I know it looks bad, but she's getting better every minute. Why don't you talk to her for a while, I've got to get something to eat, starving," said Dr. Unohana as she walks out quietly.

Toshiro sits beside her and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Momo, I hope you get better soon. Or actually, no, stay asleep so you won't have to suffer anymore than you do now," already in pain he cries for her and squeezes her hand tightly.

Dr. Unohana comes in with a tray of soup, salad, steak and water then sees Toshiro crying. She sets the food down and goes to Toshiro putting a hand on his shoulder.

Smiling she said, "We are all in pain knowing that Momo is still in critical condition, but doing your best for her, she will feel relieved to know that you and the rest are safe as well."

"Dr. Unohana," he said, then interrupted by Ichigo at the door.

"Toshiro," he said and gives a nod and that's all Ichigo needs to do for Toshiro to understand.

He kissed Momo on the forehead one last time before exiting.

* * *

><p><em>At the laboratory…<em>

"Grr…I'm so ANGRY~!" Aizen pissed off, "I don't get how they always find a way to kill my zombies."

Then getting an inspired idea his eyes glimmer in the darkest ways, "Maybe I should turn them into plants and let my zombies eat them…hehehehe" said Aizen laughing to himself with a dark aura surrounding his figure.

Kaname hears Aizen and then thinks of the weirdest thing ever… plants with faces of the trouble makers and weapons of their choice and zombies attacking them…_ Zombies vs. Plants?_ He thought.

Gin worries about everything and so far he's drunk 2 bottles of Vodka, 1 Cinderella and 3 Gins.

"I have to do something before its too late," he whispers to himself.

Kaname doesn't hear what Gin has said, but he suspects Gin of something secretive.

Aizen knows everything, but what is it that he knows of exactly?

* * *

><p><em>Back at the house…<em>

Toshiro and Ichigo walk in on the conversation the others were having.

"Anyone have any ideas on who could've done and started this whole mess?" asked Rukia.

"The only thing I can think of is if maybe a psycho scientist went on the loose and started making a crazy formula that turns people into zombies to rid the world of humans and have an army of wacko zombies," said Orihime.

* * *

><p><em>At the laboratory…<em>

*ACHOO*

"Aizen, you don't have a cold do you?" asked Kaname.

Aizen looks around the room, "No."

"Then someone must be talking behind your back, ain't it?" said Gin.

Aizen looks at Kaname and Gin who holds evil grins, and then gets scared.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the house…<em>

"That's just stupid, it was to be anyone then it's got to be some kind of traitors in this society," said Ishida.

Byakuya buds in and said, "There's someone who wants to meet with you guys."

They all follow Byakuya to the roof, there they heard a loud propeller from above.

All surprised to see a helicopter landing on the roof of the Kuchiki family rooftop. The door opens and an old man steps out and walks to towards the bunch.

"Hmm…so you guys are the group that fought against the zombies to reach this border of Seireitei City," said the old man.

"Um…who are you?" asked Rangiku.

"Let's talk about his inside shall we? Or else information may spread." Byakuya said as everyone headed inside.

"It's good to meet you guys who've made it so far. I'm sorry for the loss of a friend, but don't worry, I think I know who you might be looking for," said the old man.

"You still haven't told us who you are yet," said Rukia.

"Oh right, sorry, sorry. My name is Yamamoto Genryuusai. I am the President of our country, Soul Society." Genryuusai said.

Everyone is shocked again.

Byakuya is curious about why he is here so he asked, "What brings you to this house, President-san?"

"Hmm…I wanted to talk to the young group of 7 that made it back alive from Seirei High. Are you guys missing one person?" asked Genryuusai.

"Momo is still unconscious in the bedroom," said Ichigo.

"No, aren't you guys forgetting someone?" asked Genryuusai.

No one could think of anyone else…then suddenly…_referring back to the second chapter_…

"Ah, Renji!" in unison, then one of the doors opened and out came Renji.

"What's with all the commotion? I can't get no sleep if you're this lou- oh it's you guys…YOU GUYS LEFT ME HOW COULD YOU?" Renji said pissed off.

Ichigo and Rukia go up to him and pat him on the shoulders.

"Yeah, well, at least you made it out alive, right?" said Rukia.

"You're tough, you should've made it out alive." Ichigo said.

Renji then yelled at them while remembering the memory of when he was left behind at the top of a pole calling Byakuya for help, "Well, yeah! I did make it out alive thanks to Kuchiki-san," then recalling the helicopter that came for him.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe, at least," said Orihime.

"Ahem, getting back on track now," said Genryuusai, "I suspect the ones who are doing this are-were my fellow personal people. From the science department, my youngest genius, Sosuke Aizen, my personal combat fighter, Kaname Tosen, and my very own personal bartender, Gin Ichimaru."

After hearing the last bit, Rangiku was surprised to hear that last name and Ishida saw her shudder behind that name.

"Matsumoto-san, do you know of this Gin Ichimaru?" he asks.

Rangiku doesn't believe that Gin would do this, "Gin and I were going out, but then he suddenly backed off for some reason and left me without saying goodbye. I haven't heard from him since."

"Hmm…I see, we have reason to suspect these three. My agents told me that when they have time off, they all meet in the same place and discuss about world domination," said Genryuusai, but then Rangiku interrupted.

"Gin would never do something like that. He's kind, annoying and at the least very caring," then breaking into a soft cry.

Rukia tends to her sorrow and everyone else fell silent.

Genryuusai looked around and then said, "We will discuss this tomorrow." Then heads to his helicopter and flew off.

Byakuya knew everyone was tired so he told to all get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>At the laboratory…<em>

Gin gets up and opens the door.

Aizen hears him and asked, "Where are you going, Gin?"

Kaname stops firing the gun and sets down his head phones.

"I'm going to out to have a smoke, you know how you always say to not smoke inside or else the chemicals from the cigarette might get mixed in with the formulas," in a serious tone that Aizen has never noticed before.

"Ok, go on ahead and do what you must need to do," said Aizen. But of course, Aizen knows about Gin's situation and role he plays in his game. _It is going according to plan_, Aizen thought and continued brewing up formulas.

Kaname wonders about Gin if he really was going to take a smoke.

Gin leaves and walks down the alley, pulls up his hood and goes to the nearest phone booth and dials up.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the house…<em>

*ring* *ring*

Rukia was walking down the hallway back to her room from the washroom when she heard the phone in Byakuya's room.

Rukia walks to the door and listens, Byakuya picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Gin, what's wrong?" Byakuya said.

Rukia is shocked and terrified, _why is nii-san talking on the phone with Gin? How do they have connections?_ Rukia thought.

"I see. He doesn't know yet, huh? Make sure he never knows, and also, my secret is safe with you and yours with mine. The trouble begins now." Byakuya said then hung up.

Rukia leans on the door and falls on her bottom trembling and thinking, _Is nii-san working with Gin and Aizen to dominate the world when he said 'The trouble begins now.'?_

Byakuya thinks to himself, _It's best if Rukia and the others don't know about this._ And looks out the window staring into space.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Suspicions

Hey, it's been long. I'm sorry it took so long with the update. It's been rough for me to think about good ideas for this story. I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN**** BLEACH!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Suspicions<p>

Rukia walks through the hallway like a dead spirit.

Renji looked mortified when he saw Rukia, "Didn't get enough sleep did ya? It's like you're emitting a gloom cloud."

Rukia stopped walking and had a troubled face on, not knowing what to do about her deduction about Byakuya and Gin.

Ichigo yawned and saw Rukia, "What's the matter? I haven't seen you this quiet since the results of the midterm exams."

Ishida, Orihime, Rangiku and Toshiro were just coming out their rooms.

Rukia then said in during that small silence, "I don't think we can trust nii-san."

Everyone was shocked to hear that because Byakuya was the one who provided them shelter, food and hospitality.

"You're joking right, Rukia?" said Renji, "I mean, Byakuya is the only one we can trust right no-"

"He's suspicious, ok?" Rukia said not wanting to say anymore.

Everyone shocked had wanted to say something, but nobody said anything.

Until Orihime's curiosity popped in, "What do you mean by we can't trust him?"

There was a long silence before Rukia could answer that question.

"Last night, I heard nii-san on the phone…and on the other side…was Gin Ichimaru," said Rukia was disappointment on her face.

Rangiku surprised to hear that dropped to her knees and didn't say anything due to the terrifying fact.

They all headed to the living room and sat there with tea in front of them that the butler brought in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another room, Momo started to gain consciousness and Dr. Unohana was glad that she was okay, but was confused, because calculating the damage that Momo had taken, she should've been unconscious for a month or so to regain the blood loss.<p>

"Huh?" Momo said in confusion, "Where am I?" then seeing Dr. Unohana on her left staring back at her.

"We're at the Kuchiki Residence," she said and got up to take measures of how Momo was doing in her state.

"You look fine and hea-" Dr. Unohana said, but was cut off when she saw something horrifying on Momo's right upper arm.

A patch of her skin was grey. After seeing that, she quickly took a look at her inner bones and structure on that particular spot and there she found it. Momo's upper arm bone was broken in half, but she moved it like nothing happened to it. Momo was of course shocked as well and terrified that something like this has happened to her.

"What is it?" asked Momo is horror.

Dr. Unohana didn't know what to say except this, "It's…it's the same...colour…the same colour as the zombies skin."

Momo paralyzed from shock, she looked at her arm at the x-ray and saw her bone broken in half, but felt no pain at all in that area, "I don't remember when I got this or how I got this."

Just as Dr. Unohana was about to open the door and inform everyone about it, Momo spoke to her.

"Stop!" said Momo, "Don't…don't tell anyone about this…I don't want anyone to worry…especially Shiro-chan." Looking down at what she was going to become she cried in her hands and thought about what could happen to her.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walks into the living room and sees everyone sitting around their cold teas.<p>

"Is something bothering you guys?" Byakuya said.

They all stare at him intensely, but give no answer.

"If it's my appearance, then I have nothing to say because I know I'm handsome compared to you guys," he said obviously speaking towards the boys and starts walking away when Rukia interrupts him.

"Wait, nii-san." Rukia said, but stops in her tracks.

Byakuya looks back at Rukia and stares at her. Rukia speechless not knowing what to say to him after last night. So, Ishida takes the chance to say it.

"Is it true that you were talking to Gin Ichimaru, the traitor of Seireitei City, last night?" Ishida said.

Then at that moment Genryuusai came in and saw that they were suspecting Byakuya of something.

"Something wrong here? You all look like you're expecting an answer from Byakuya?" Genryuusai said.

Byakuya showed no reaction to Ishida's question and showed no emotions to those who stared at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Why would someone like me have connections with traitors like them? I am always wary about those around me," speaking as if he was the one being betrayed by the traitors in Genryuusai's place.

* * *

><p><em>At the laboratory…<em>

Gin stood quietly cleaning a wine glass and seemed to be in a daze until Kaname came up and asked him quietly, "Why were you talking with Byakuya?"

Gin showed no reaction except for the wine glass slipping out of his hand crashing to floor.

Aizen hears it and yells, "WHAT HAPPENED?" hoping it wasn't one of his formulas Gin spilled.

"Awws, nothing. I just dropped a wine glass, no biggie…" Gin said and when he went to pick up glass he got a cut and cried like a child, "uwah, big biggie, big biggie, I gotta boo boo~! Will Aizen-papa kiss it better?" going up to Aizen holding up his finger that's bleeding.

Aizen looked at his bloody finger and turned away in disgust, "no" and ignores Gin.

Gin walked back to the counter and got a bandage and quietly said, "What does it matter to you anyways?" back at Kaname.

Then Kaname said in a sad voice, "I can't take it anymore, Aizen's going too far with this World Domination thing. I don't want people to get hurt anymore, just so we can rule the world with zombies. I mean, what are we going to do after we rule the with zombies, he won't be able to control them anymore and eat his brains."

Gin felt relief knowing that Kaname was with him, or is he?

Gin decides that it's time for him to go.

"Aizen," Gin said.

"What is it? You're not gonna ruin my formulas again are you?" he said.

"No, I just want to take 3 days off," said Gin.

"What for? Vacation before we rule the world? It's only weeks until that happens, Gin!" Aizen cried.

"I'm just tired and the smell of your formulas really stinks up the place, so yeah," said Gin.

"Ok, then off you go," Aizen said without looking back. When Gin closed the door Aizen complained to Kaname.

"Gin has betrayed us Kaname. He's gone to that old man's side. We can't let out guard down around him. He might get me into spilling out more information on what I plan to do about after ruling the world with zombies," said Aizen and Kaname showed no sudden movement or reactions to what Aizen just said right now. "So I want you to act as a spy on Gin. Watch his movements and listen carefully to what he's saying."

"Yes, Aizen," said Kaname as he got worked up inside his head. _What am I gonna do now? _

* * *

><p><em>Back at the house…<em>

They all stare at Byakuya silently and he said, "I reassure you that there is nothing between me and that traitor Gin Ichimaru."

Just as Byakuya was about to walk away the veranda door opened from the wind and there stood a 6' 1" silhouette in front of the sun. Everyone confused, but then gasps and Rangiku stood up and walks towards the silhouette a little and sheds a tear whispering a name…

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Confession

Hi! I've updated this one earlier than I expected. Hope you enjoy :3!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Confession<p>

Rangiku stood up and walked towards the silhouette, sheds a tear and whispers…_Gin_…

"Hi, Ran-chan," Gin said smiling and walking towards her so he can comfort her.

Rangiku cries and runs into Gin's arms. Crying in his arms, he comforts her smells her hair for the first time in forever and there he feels relaxed.

Rangiku looks up to Gin and he strokes her hair out of her eyes, so he can see her properly.

Rangiku said, "I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much and I knew that you wouldn't betray me. I don't want to leave my side ever again."

Gin smiled and looked at her, "I won't ever leave you alone again. I promise, I'll stay by your side."

"Always," said Rangiku pleading like a little child.

And Gin liked the way she acted like that, "Always."

Just as they were about to kiss and remember their last date before he left, Toshiro coughed and everything was back to normal.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but we must find out the information that we need and I believe that Gin has everything we need to know," said Toshiro.

Gin disappointed, "Right, I have everything you need to know," then whispered to Rangiku, "we'll pick up where we left off later."

They all gathered in the living room and Gin saw Genryuusai, "Sir," bowing at him, "I'm sorry to have given you trouble throughout the city, but…" then looked at him with childish eyes and said in a childish way, "Aizen is much more scarier than I thought, and I didn't know what he'd do to me if I didn't follow him, wah~!" though he didn't cry.

"That's fine," said Genryuusai, "as long as I know that don't have to desire to rule the world of zombies, then you have nothing to worry about, except for zombies and Aizen. But let's forget about them now and focus on why you came for."

"Right," said Gin as he explained everything.

* * *

><p>Momo was trying to remember where she got that scar on her upper arm, but can't remember anything, and she was as healthy as any person, but wanted to find out first what had happened to her, instead of going out there and revealing that she was alright.<p>

"I wonder if I've become zombie or will become one." Momo said in despair not wanting to know the truth behind the scar.

Dr. Unohana thinking carefully told Momo, "Don't think like that. I'm sure you're fine. Maybe if you rest it will go away."

Momo smiled knowing that Dr. Unohana was just trying to reassure her and said, "I'm hungry. Would you please get me something to eat?"

Dr. Unohana smiled and nodded and went out the door to get Momo some food.

Toshiro saw Dr. Unohana come out and wondered about Momo again. Every day, every night he thinks about Momo and can't sleep because he wants to know how Momo is.

"I'm going to see how Momo is," said Toshiro, but Ichigo stopped him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Stop worrying, Toshiro," Ichigo said with a calm compassionate expression, "She's going to be alright. She's healing slowly, doesn't mean she's going to die. Just let it out and don't be so tense all the time."

Toshiro took his word into consideration, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll check her once in two days."

Dr. Unohana came back with the food and Momo drooled at the sight of the food and her stomache growled loud enough for the others to hear outside.

Momo started eating and she started gaining colour in her skin. Though she's still a bit pale, but it's barely recognizable. Dr. Unohana sat at her seat trying to figure out the reason why Momo has healed so fast and why her grey spot on her arm is there. It took some time to figure out the answer that once she knew what it was, Dr. Unohana was shocked and a bit scared at what Momo might become.

Momo saw Dr. Unohana trembling in fear and asked her, "What's wrong? Did you figure out the reason why I'm like this?"

"It's the zombie venom," started Dr. Unohana and turned to see Momo, but she was still confused, "When the zombie bits into a human and eat's it's flesh the venom from their saliva touches with the human flesh and it travels throughout the human body turning it into a zombie itself like a virus."

Momo still not really getting, since science biology was her weakest subject.

Dr. Unohana explained a bit more, "The time you got hit on your upper arm, which we don't know when that was, a small drop of the venom touched your flesh and it started to grow and turn your skin grey. In your case, the venom will slowly grow because not a lot of the venom got into your flesh."

Momo now trembling in fear doesn't really know how to react in this situation and asked her, "Is there anyway to turn back into human?"

Dr. Unohana sad to tell her the truth said, "Apparently not, Momo."

Now Momo was completely mortified by the fact that she will turn into a zombie one day, anytime possible that is and was shocked and couldn't believe it. She sat there on the bed staring down in a daze.

* * *

><p><em>At the laboratory…<em>

Aizen thought to himself, _Hmm, that's funny, I don't see Gin anywhere…oh wait…he went on a three day vacation…no he's with them and Kaname went to spy on Gin for me. _

"With all the noise gone I can finally work in peace," said Aizen working on a new master piece he plans on using when he's finished ruling the world with zombies.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the house…well outside the house…<em>

Kaname followed Gin to Byakuya's house.

Kaname calls Aizen, "Aizen? Gin has just entered the casino down on Rukon Avenue and Gai Street. I believe he's going to gamble his three days away and lose everything probably."

Aizen doesn't say anything and believes what Kaname was saying, because Aizen knows there is now reason as to why Kaname would lie to Aizen.

Kaname thinks to himself, _Gin, I hope you succeed in your decisions._

* * *

><p><em>Back at the house…<em>

Momo comes out from the shock and thinks to herself, _I don't want everyone to worry, but I also don't want to accept what has happened to me. _

She thinks it over more and decides that she has to accept this until, they hope they can find a cure for it. "Dr. Unohana, can you pass me the bandage wrap," said Momo.

Dr. Unohana handed Momo the bandage wrap and asked her, "What for?"

"I'm going to cover up the grey patch on my arm, so they don't find it weird for the grey spot," said Momo reaching for the bandage wrap.

"Let me help you, it'll be hard to put it on yourself," said Dr. Unohana.

After Dr. Unohana helped Momo put on the bandage wrap on her forearm Momo got up and was feeling energetic. She went to the door and stood there breathing in and out, then opened the door.

Toshiro turned around when he heard the door open and there he saw Momo standing all healthy looking and not caring about anything else except for the fact that she was their alive and breathing. He got up and went to her saying her name, "Momo!"

"Shiro-chan~!" Momo called back and they went into each other's arms.

"Oh, I thought you weren't going to make it, with all the blood loss and you going conscious and not waking up, I'm so glad that you are here, by my side again," said Toshiro.

"Shiro-chan, I didn't know what to do. It felt like I was drowning into darkness and my body felt heavy and I couldn't move it at all. I was so scared, but I felt your hand in mines a few times and that's what made me held on I guess," said Momo looking up at Toshiro. (or looking down)

Toshiro looked into Momo's eyes as if they were relief to his heart and Momo looked back and stared deep into his eyes as she closed hers slowly and Toshiro leaning in for the kiss, but was interrupted by the coughs of everyone watching.

"Hello~! We were worried too, you weren't the only one worried Toshiro," said Rukia.

"Momo, I'm so glad that you're okay," said Orihime.

"Glad to have you back, Momo," said Renji and Ishida.

"Momo," said Rangiku.

"Rangiku," said Momo as they hugged each other.

"I'm so relieved that you're alive and breathing again," said Rangiku crying a little just like everyone else.

Momo cried back and said, "Yeah, I'm glad to be back."

No one found it weird for Momo to have recovered to quickly except for Ichigo so he went to talk with Dr. Unohana about what really happened behind the recovery.

"Dr. Unohana, can I have a talk with you?" said Ichigo and Dr. Unohana was about to say ok when Ichigo said, "About Momo?" then she suddenly stopped in her tracks and froze with terror. She turned to look at him and he had a straight face saying that he wanted to know.

"What are you talking about? Momo is fine, there is nothing wrong with her," she said trying to cover it up for Momo, but Ichigo didn't fall for it.

"I know there's something going on," said Ichigo and Dr. Unohana trembling, "There is no way that someone who loss so much blood can recover that fast. Even though you said it would take a few days, you only said that so Toshiro wouldn't feel so bad, but you know it would take at least a few months before she would be healthy again."

Dr. Unohana said nothing and kept her head down.

Ichigo got frustrated until Dr. Unohana said, "Fine, but you have to swear to keep it a secret, ok?"

Ichigo nodded his head.

Dr. Unohana explained everything to him, "The only reason why she recovered so fast is because Momo has this grey spot on her forearm which I x-rayed and it showed that her forearm was broken in half and she moved it with ease. She has a small cut on that spot and I believe that a little bit of the zombie venom inside her that's what turns her skin grey." She explained the rest to Ichigo and he started to worry even more about more and what she would do to everyone if Momo really turned into a zombie. He kept it secret from everyone even Momo, but he thinks he should confront his knowledge with Momo, soon.

* * *

><p>Please review! R&amp;R! 3<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I hope this chapter makes it up to most of you guys.

Enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Confrontation<p>

Snuggled up in her room, alone and together, Gin and Rangiku embrace each other hoping their moment would last forever before he had to leave her again.

"Nee, Gin," said Rangiku.

"Hmm, what is it Ran-chan?"

"Will you be okay when you go back to Aizen's place?" she asked.

Gin was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if, possibly, Aizen knew you betrayed him, and he did something bad to you," Rangiku worried about the possibility and what might happen to Gin, "I don't want you to get hurt."

After a moment of thought Gin said, "That should be my line," and then kissed Rangiku on the lips to comfort her and entwined their hands together.

When he broke away from the kiss he said, "I won't let Aizen do anything to me and I won't let Aizen do anything to you."

Rangiku looked up at Gin and said, "Promise?"

Gin looked into Rangiku's eyes and said, "Promise," then hugged her tightly surrounding his face in her hair. He then thought, _Smells like Ran-chan. I wonder when I'm gonna smell her scent again. _

Now that Momo is awake, everyone can start talking about their plan to stop the zombies, except for the fact that Gin and Rangiku are left out.

"Now that we know what Aizen is up to, we need a plan," said Genryuusai, "What are the methods you have so far that could kill a zombie?"

Ichigo answered, "So far we've experienced with stabbing them in the head and putting them on fire. Those are the only methods we've used to far." While saying the methods he made quick glances at Momo who wondered why Ichigo was looking at her.

"Well, what weapons did you use during that time?" asked Genryuusai.

"I had my fencing sword with me, but I kinda stopped fighting on the way here," said Momo.

"Ok, what was the other weapon you guys had?"

"Well, I had my lighter which wasn't of much use, until it collided with Rangiku's hairspray and we used that to get the zombies out of our path way here," said Ishida.

Genryuusai pictured that image, Rangiku on top of the truck holding her hairspray in one hand and the lighter in the other and creating a flamethrower and an evil expression on her face.

"…" Genryuusai paused for a second before continuing on, "Ok then, we must get you guys some sufficient weapons and no flamethrower, if you have one, for Matsumoto-san. Things might get out of hand if you know what I mean." Said with a straight expression, everyone else nodded silently.

While everyone chatting about some plans and formations Genryuusai summarized what had happened recently, _the only information we know about those zombies is that they die when their heads are chopped off and pierced and putting them on fire. We need more information before anything else happens to the city. _

Byakuya insisted that they look at the weaponry cabin to see if there are any weapons that would be effective to use against the zombies. On their way there, Momo's arm was pulsing and it was sign of the venom slowly crawling underneath her skin. Toshiro noticed quickly and worriedly asked, "Are you ok?" quiet enough so no one else would here, but they heard and everyone was surrounding Momo, except Ichigo, who was cautiously watching Momo.

Momo felt pain, but not a lot and reassured everyone, "It's nothing much. I'll meet up with everyone later, I'm just going to check on it, ok?" then she left for the bathroom.

"Momo…" Toshiro called after her obviously wanting to follow her and confirm that it really was nothing, but saw Dr. Unohana right behind her.

"It's ok, Toshiro. Momo is a strong girl and we believe in her and also, it's not always a good thing to be over worried," said Rukia.

Everyone was smiling and agreed with Rukia then continued on to the weaponry cabin.

When Momo arrived at the washroom, Dr. Unohana came in after and saw Momo cringing in pain holding down her arm.

Dr. Unohana didn't know what to say and do except to help Momo undo the bandage and take a look at her arm.

After she helped Momo take off the cardigan her eyes moved to the grey patch that was not covered by the bandage wrap. They both gasped, but Momo's gasp was louder because it scared her more than anyone else.

They looked at each other and Momo started crying and Dr. Unohana thought, _the venom is spreading,_ then took Momo in her arms and Momo said, "I don't want to become a zombie, I don't want to hurt Shiro-chan and everyone else," as she is comforted in Dr. Unohana.

_We need to find a cure soon or else, I don't what will happen to Momo,_ Dr. Unohana was comforting Momo for as long as she needed it.

_At the laboratory…_

"…*pants*…it's…it's d…*pants*…it's done…*evil laugh*…IT'S DONE~!" said Aizen raising his finished product of a stronger version of his current zombie serum.

Kaname brought out another innocent citizen and strapped him on the testing table; Aizen's grin was so evil you could feel the laughs crawling up your back.

He inserted the serum into the man and the serum worked faster than usual and the zombie's eyes were black but the maliciously feeling became more intense.

Aizen instructed Kaname, "Take off his straps and don't kill him if he were to attack you or me," moving away from the table.

Kaname unstrapped the zombie and it jumped out, used the ceiling to boost up its speed and aimed straight for Aizen who yelled, "Stop!" but it didn't stop and Aizen kept dodging it, but got his lab coat ripped off, then Aizen was angry and pressed a button he always had in his hand, which electrocuted the zombie.

He looked at the place where his lab coat was ripped and realized that if the zombie bit him or scratched him then he himself would also turn into a zombie, but his first concern was, "*tears welling up* MY LAB COAT! YOU RIPPED MY LAB COAT! This was my favourite lab coat!" He pressed the button again and the zombie was now smoking and his hair full of electricity on the ground.

Kaname was not at the least surprised (^ ^ ") _Aizen was always a child,_ he thought.

"I'm going to get another lab coat," he said to Kaname, _and try to create a cure in case they go against me._ He left the room leaving Kaname and the zombie.

Kaname brought the zombie into the cell down into the basement where all the electrocuted zombies go after they get tested for their fighting power. There were…(waiting for Kaname to count)…_why me?!...7…_(thanks)…7 zombie types that Aizen has made so far and Kaname was getting scared more about how much stronger these zombies will get.

After disposing of the zombie Kaname left the building and went for a long walk leaving Aizen a message of course.

_Outside…in the city…unaffected by zombies…_

Kaname walked along the streets where it is lively will couples and stopped in front of bar. He looked from side to side to make sure no one saw him walking in.

When Kaname walked inside pink flowers appeared in the background along with sparkles, cutesy hearts floating and a bubbly warm feeling. Although it may look like a bar store, it is actually in fact….a plushy store 3. Only a limited amount of people know what kind of store it is, so they have to be careful about what store they walk in.

Kaname picked up a plushy fox, blushed and squished it. Shivers went up his spine and said, "I'll buy this."

The store owner was delighted to have it bought.

Kaname left the store cautiously and sat on a bench in the park. Waiting. For someone.

After a while, someone sat on the other side of the bench. Kaname then said, "I got what you wanted. And I've got some impo-" but was cut off by some giggles. Kaname turned his head and saw a couple sitting there giggling at him because he made a mistake and embarrassed. Kaname looked around for the person he was waiting for and saw him on another bench on the other side and laughing at Kaname's mistake.

Kaname, turning red, got up and apologized to the couple and casually walked to the other side of the park and sat on the opposite side.

"That was amusing, Kaname-kun!" said the shadowed person.

"Shut up! It wasn't like you wouldn't get mixed up either-" cut off before he could mention the name.

The person held out his hand at Kaname.

"Oh right," Kaname gave him the plushy toy he asked for. "I also have some new information to relay to you, but don't mention it to them yet or else Aizen will get suspicious of our actions."

"Got it."

"He upgraded the zombies, they're faster and stronger and their intent to kill is immense. He's also trying to find a cure in case they turn against him," said Kaname relaying everything to the guy.

"Thanks Kaname, I'm sorry you had to this, being a double agent and all," said the guy.

Kaname sighed and smiled, "It's okay, I'm the one who wanted to do this in the first place."

They got up and saw each other in the eyes, then walked away, thinking, _See you again, partner._

_Back at the laboratory…_

In the middle of the working on the cure Aizen got stumped and…stopped trying.

He got up, left his lab and went to sleep letting the upgraded zombies turn all the lesser zombies into stronger ones.

_Back at the house…_

Everyone was asleep except for Momo. She sat on her bed and looked out the window into the moon. Someone knocked on her door and she wondered who it could be, "Come in."

Ichigo walked in with a serious face closing the door, but it opened a little.

"Ichigo," said Momo surprised, "what wrong?"

Ichigo stared at Momo for a while silent. Momo was confused at why he would be here.

"Momo," said Ichigo which made Momo shiver because it sounded like he found out her secret or something, "is there something you're not telling everyone about?"

Momo was quiet then said, "What are you talking about?"

Ichigo then couldn't deceive Momo, "I know about it Momo." Momo froze and didn't dare look at Ichigo in the face, "I know that your arm is infected with zombie venom and that it's slowly turning you into a zombie," he was so blunt that it scared Momo.

_Jackpot.._"..h…How...how did you know?" asked Momo, "and when?"

"Right when you came out of your room. You lost a lot of blood and it would take at least a few weeks or a month for you to recover, but you came out perfectly fine in 3 days. Also, you looked a little paler than usual," said Ichigo, "and I also confronted this with Dr. Unohana already."

Momo was scared, _if he knew about the truth, then he might tell everyone, including Shiro-chan,_ "please…please I beg of you, don't tell anyone about this. If they know, then they will worry even more and be in more shock."

Ichigo didn't like keeping secrets, "you know what will happen even if you don't tell them right? You're slowly turning into a zombie and eventually you will try to kill us."

Momo didn't want to hear what might happen; she just wanted to find a cure for herself and not cause any trouble.

"If I tell you everything, will keep it a secret from everyone?" said Momo.

Ichigo thought about it and nodded, waiting for Momo to respond.

"If you know everything already, then you must also know about my broken bone in my upper arm, right?" said Momo. Ichigo nodded, Momo continued, "Then any recent updates would be that the grey spot just grew. It's slowly turning my upper arm grey."

Now Ichigo was worried about how much time there was left until Momo fully turned into a zombie.

Momo told Ichigo she had a plan, "I'm planning to leave for Kuromu Island to find Dr. Kurotsuchi and ask him if he has a cure or rather an elixir to reproduce limbs."

"What are you planning to do?" asked Ichigo thinking why she would need to reproduce any limbs.

"It's the best and only way for Shiro-chan and everyone else to survive, Ichigo. There is no other way, this is how it should be for all of us," said Momo breaking down this very minute knowing she has to go through with her plan.

Ichigo comforted her so she would feel relieved.

A small silhouette at the door clenched its fist trembling. A tear crawling down its cheek and slowly dropping, but before it touched the ground the silhouette disappeared.

At the same time, someone appeared in Rangiku's room and left the fox plushy holding a card in its hands, lying next to Rangiku, "Bye…Ran-chan."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
